


In Arduis Fidelis 3

by DontAppallMeWhenImHigh



Series: In Arduis Fidelis [3]
Category: Omega Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Charles Augustus Magnussen Being Creepy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh/pseuds/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is really struggling to cope as an angry , sadistic Magnussen makes him suffer.<br/>He is desperate enough to try anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings apply for dub con and non con sexual contact, rape and sexual abuse.

Sherlock lay still and silent in the huge bed as Lauther, Magnussen's beta butler, entered the heat suite carrying a large, heavily laden tray effortlessly. The man placed the tray, with its feast of fresh fruit, croissants, eggs, juice and coffee, on the chaise longue at the foot of the crumpled bed and crossed to the large floor to ceiling windows pressing a button to transform the glass from opaque to clear. Sunlight streamed in over the dark walnut floor.  
As a Beta Lauther couldn’t smell Sherlock’s heat scent although he knew it was so enticingly erotic it necessitated the use of this specially constructed suite with its state of the art air filtration system. He wasn’t blind however and he noted the linear beauty of Sherlock’s naked body, the artistic contrast of pale, perfect skin against the boy’s dark, opulent curls and the way the dark blue, merino and cashmere blanket barely covered the pert plump curve of the Omega's taut arse.  
Sherlock rolled over gracefully and sat up in one sinuous movement, pulling the blanket over his thighs and tucking it around his hips tightly to cover his nudity. Lauther admired the supple elegance of the boy’s long naked body and the lean muscle of his back.

“Good morning Sherlock.”  
“Morning,” Sherlock yawned as he stretched fluidly. “Can I have a coffee please?” There was an exhausted note to his young voice that spoke volumes of the days of heat crazed sex he had just endured and he was flushed and bright eyed, as though he still had a slight fever.  
Lauther poured Sherlock a glass of grapefruit juice and handed the Omega the glass without comment.  
Sherlock accepted the glass silently before asking, “I’m not allowed coffee now?”  
“Mr Magnussen has suggested some dietary changes for you on Dr Hoi’s suggestion.”  
There was a sad sigh from the boy in the bed. “For fucks sake!” Sherlock cursed frustratedly.” I love coffee. What am I allowed to eat now?”  
Lauther proffered a selection of fresh, perfectly ripe fruits and Sherlock sighed as he took a single piece of melon in his fingers and rejected everything else on the tray, slumping back into the plump stacked pillows sulkily.  
Charles emerged from the luxurious en suite bathroom wearing one white towel and scrubbing at his freshly washed hair with another. Sherlock pulled the blue blanket tighter around his naked body.

“Coffee please Lauther.” Magnussen said as he dropped the wet towel from around his waist on to the floor and reached for a soft toweling robe before accepting a steaming, over-sized cup of flat white coffee and taking a seat on the end of the bed.  
Magnussen drew a slow appreciative breath in before glancing at the barely touched tray with its assorted array of food.  
“What have you eaten Sherlock?” The Alpha asked.  
“Some fruit, “Sherlock replied cautiously.  
Magnussen surveyed the tray. “Take more.”  
Sherlock gave a petulant sigh as Lauther offered him the tray again. “Just give me what I have to eat.”  
Charles gave a stern warning glance in Sherlock’s direction as the boy moved to accept a small plate of tropical fruits but the Omega didn’t say anymore and there was an uneasy silence until Sherlock had finished his small meal.  
Lauther handed Magnussen a number of documents requiring his immediate attention and waited until each was read and signed. Magnussen glanced thoughtfully at Sherlock as the last document was signed.  
“There was a suggestion that you meet with the editor of Copenhagen magazine today. Since Sherlock’s heat is over shall I pencil that in?” Lauther asked.  
“No….” Charles replied and Sherlock raised his head to stare straight at the alpha as Charles stared right back at him. “It seems that Sherlock’s heat is not completely over. I will stay the additional time it requires.”  
Sherlock slid angrily off the bed and walked naked into the en suite bathroom slamming the door behind him loudly.  
Lauther apologized. “I’m sorry Sir. I assumed Sherlock’s heat was over with. He seemed so calm.”  
Magnussen smiled coldly. “I believe he intended to try and deceive me. He woke early and showered several times in order to dilute his natural scent and used my aftershave in an effort to hide his own heat scent. “The Alpha's smile grew more predatory. “His scent was unmistakable once I came close.” Magnussen rose and moved past Lauther, heading for the bathroom and for Sherlock with a quiet determination. “Have the maids change the bed linen.”

Lauther texted the maids with instructions to bring clean fresh linen and stood waiting as the obvious sounds of forced sexual intercourse got louder. While waiting he stared at the destroyed bed with its stained, wrinkled sheets as Sherlock’s moans began to sound more like cries . The maids knocked at the heat suite door and Lauther admitted them and watched as they stripped the dirty bed and began to make a new one with clean fresh linen.  
Magnussens deep authoritative voice could be heard clearly now over the deluging water of the power shower, sounding almost confrontational and Sherlock’s younger softer voice could be heard acquiescing and appeasing before the blatantly decadent sounds of anal sex began again, the slap of skin against skin, the deep growls of the Alpha and the young , lighter sound of the Omega whimpering as he was pressed hard against the wall by the older man , legs open wide and his back forced into an extreme arched shape that lifted his buttocks and made it easy for Magnussens wickedly curved alpha cock to push deeper into the tight wet heat of the boy.

Lauther cast a glance at the impassive maids who were making fast work of stripping the soiled semen stained sheets and remaking the bed with softly laundered white linen sheets. They unfolded rich heavy blankets and began tucking in the edges all around the bed, folding down the top edges and placing the huge stack of clean white pillows back onto the bed.  
Lauther opened the door as they left and gestured to one to take the tray. From inside the en suite came the harsh sounds of Magnussen approaching orgasm, a deep primitive snarl as the man buried his double knotted shaft inside the boy and held him hard. Sherlock gave an eerie, high pitched cry as the Alpha speared him hard and tight upon his cock and caught at his hips pulling the boy back until he was fully seated and whining in pain.  
Despite being a Beta Lauther wasn’t blind to the boys allure, his strange aristocratic, otherworldly beauty was impossible to ignore. Sometimes Lauther wondered what the boy’s heat smelt like, he knew the wanton richness of the scent with its sexual invitation to forcibly take, use and abuse was so provocative even his master Magnussen was not immune.  
Lauther took a final look towards the wet room with its echoing sounds of painful pleasure and imagined the delicate body of the Omega brutally impaled upon the Alpha's cock. There was a small twitch in his fitted trousers as he moved quietly to the door and closed it behind himself waiting until he heard each lock click into place at top, middle and bottom. The world was now shut out and Sherlock was effectively shut in until his heat broke.


	2. Stimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in heat , shut in the heat suite with Magnussen and desperately trying to find ways to manage the fear he is feeling after his brutal rape.  
> Magnussen is enjoying his dominance and Sherlock's fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub con and non con trigger warnings .

Magnussen lay back on the richly filled feather pillows on the bed and drew an appreciatively deep slow breath in through his nose. Sherlock’s heat scent was quite delicious and Magnussen felt his mouth water at the very idea of opening the boy’s tight little pucker and delving his tongue into his Omega again in search of more of that enticingly scented wet slick. The sheer succulence of the boy was decadent. Charles licked his lips at the mere thought of the boy’s juices soaking his face and beard with Sherlock moaning, spread wide and helpless to resist.  
Magnussen reached out a hand and ran it slowly through Sherlock’s hair; it really was unbelievably silken yet thick and lay so heavily over the weeping bite at the nape of the boy’s neck that sometimes the hair would stick to the wound. Magnussens fingers delicately moved the locks of hair aside and he slid further down in the bed and leant over to press an open mouthed kiss to the wound before allowing his tongue to seek out its raw edges. The scent and taste of the bite aroused the Alpha intensely and with that taste on his tongue the Alpha found his cock stirring.  
Magnussen relished the sudden wary stillness of the Omega's slender body. Even in the midst of heat the boy had remained delicately fearful and Magnussen smiled as he recalled the boys frantic stimming of the night before as he had, for once, taken the boys slender shaft into his own mouth. Every single suck had resulted in whimpering and finally the fluttering, fearful stimming as the boys fingers sped against one another in a blur of movement. A useless attempt to calm himself, all too futile in the face of the Alpha's dominant use of the boy’s lithe body.

It had been an enticing display of his own strength over the anxious boy and he found himself already considering the numerous ways in which its triggering could be repeated.  
Charles found his hand was already on his cock and he took an assured grasp as he began stroking himself erect. He watched Sherlock closely, noting the way the boy’s lissom body showed his trepidation as Magnussen grew more aroused.  
Magnussen ran his hands over Sherlock’s naked body as the boy lay on his stomach with his face hidden in the crook of his arm and his dark loose hair spilling beautifully over the skin of his pale arm. Even with his face obscured the signs of nervousness were clear in the boy’s elevated pulse and rapid uncontrolled breathing as the Omega fought panic.  
“Spread your legs.”  
Sherlock obeyed, indeed he knew better than to disobey. Ground rules, once emphatically established with sufficient force had made some corrections unnecessary. Charles ran the fingers of one hand over the curve of Sherlock’s ripe little arse and allowed his finger tips to rest at the very beginning of the cleft between the boy’s buttocks. The bruising of the last week had faded now to an ugly mottling of dark purple and yellow covering half of the boys skin yet it was not unattractive, marking as it did the absolute authority of the Alpha's claim upon the Omega.  
Charles pressed two fingers into the slick filled crevice between Sherlock’s firm high buttocks. The boy had the most succulent richness to his body there. There was a tremor through Sherlock’s body that was extremely arousing and Magnussen allowed his finger tips to reach for that tight little pucker, still swollen and sticky from the boy’s heat and from his own vigorous use of Sherlock’s sweet arse in the countless fucks of the last few days.

Sherlock hissed sharply as Magnussen pried him open with first one and then rapidly two digging fingers. The trembling increased but the boy knew better than to complain of his treatment or ask for mercy. Charles smiled.  
“On your back.”  
As predicted Sherlock stiffened with fear. Always he was taken from behind so Charles could cuff him by the neck and exert the utmost force with each thrust. This request was new and as expected it disturbed the boy and made him anxious. There was a moment of hesitation before the inevitable capitulation.  
Sherlock lay beneath Magnussen looking away from Magnussen’s face with the Alpha looking down at the boy’s sinful mouth.  
“Spread your thighs.” Again there was that brief moment of reluctance before the boy obeyed. Charles lowered his naked body on top of Sherlock’s slight frame and the sheer pleasure of the sensations provided by being skin on skin and cock against cock made the Alpha give a low deep growl.  
Charles lowered his head and breathed in the rich vanilla scent of Sherlock before allowing his tongue to caress the boys exotically angled high cheekbones. He was rewarded with a tell-tale shudder of barely concealed repugnance. Most enjoyable. A glance revealed the boys hands to be fisted, a little more pressure would be needed then.

Charles held Sherlock’s head firmly between his palms and licked his tongue wetly over Sherlock’s plump lips , following their curve before pushing harder and allowing his tongue to pry the boys mouth apart. The kiss was brutally hard and deep and Magnussen tasted the boy's rich young blood before pulling back to lick repeatedly at the boy's ripe split lip. Delicious. The Omega was shaking now like a thoroughbred horse raced too hard.  
Charles pulled back and enjoyed seeing Sherlock’s eyes flinch away from his own gaze.  
“Pull both knees to your chest.”  
And there it was, with those deceptively simple six words came the first delicious breach in the Omega's obedient defences. Sherlock hesitated and didn’t obey.  
“Now!” Magnussens voice allowed for no disagreement and Sherlock’s fear allowed for none as he pulled both knees up to his chest. Sherlock revealed the very core of his body to the Alpha's hungry gaze, that puckered ring of tight muscle shiny with slick and sticky with his Alpha's come.

Magnussen growled and caught the boy by his thighs pushing down hard to keep Sherlock open and splayed wide as his hard cock poked at the boys tiny puckered hole until the head caught on the boys bruised swollen ring and Charles pushed his weight forward , leaning right over Sherlock and bore down and in with his hard cock.  
The boy gave a sharp cry of pain and Magnussen pushed again before the cry ceased. Sherlock’s legs were now fully back against his chest with his calves against the Alpha's shoulders and the boy’s narrow, highly arched feet in the air. Sherlock was openly afraid now. Magnussens face was mere centimetres from the boys and the Alpha's breath panted hot and damp over the boys beautiful face as Sherlock made soft little whimpering sounds with Magnussen's long thick cock only halfway inside the boy. Pushing down on Sherlock’s thighs forcing them towards the boys chest harder brought his cock stuffed arse up off the mattress and Charles pushed in again deep and slow , putting weight behind his thrusts until the whimpering becomes an urgent moaning and the boy is full of more cock than he can cope with.

Charles turned his head allowing his beard to harshly scrub the boy’s soft face as Sherlock’s hands begin to move, clawing first at the pillow as the boy whines. The second deeper thrust comes as Magnussen pushes Sherlock’s body back into a tighter u shape, lifting and spreading the boy's ripe, fuckable arse and slowly forcing Magnussens cock in while the Omega's long fingers begin to move, thumb to forefinger, then to index and back again in the same identical, repetitive stimming movements as Magnussens cock hits broadly against the boys tender prostrate.  
Sherlock is moaning now, his succulent lips parted, and his eyes desperately looking away from Magnussen as his hands stim over and over in the exact same arc of movements.  
Charles growl is deep and aggressive as he forces the rest of his shaft roughly inside the boy, ignoring Sherlock’s moans of pain and the violent shaking of his slim body the Alpha fucks him full of hard cock without allowing the Omega a pause to acclimatize to the sudden burning stretch and the deep ache in the boy’s bowels.

Sherlock is gasping in pain now, crying out at the end of every hard down thrust of the Alpha's thick cock. Charles snarls and thrusts harder and deeper fucking the boy with a brutal economy of action until the Omega comes wet against the Alpha's belly and Sherlock’s hands can no longer stim but fist and grab and pull blindly, desperately at the sheets.  
Magnussen pulled back until only half of his cock is inside the boy’s tight hole and slams his body down once, twice, three times into Sherlock, violently grinding his cock into the boy. The spiked pleasure as the Alpha knots the boy and comes is so intense that the man snarls against Sherlock’s face , warning the Omega against moving as the Alpha's cock jerks and empties hotly into the boy’s body. Magnussen presses his mouth against Sherlock’s and kisses him with a crushing aggression. Already the Alpha can taste the subtle hormonal changes that mark the approaching end of Sherlock’s heat and the implantation of a fertile egg and that knowledge makes the man growl dominantly into the kiss as he stakes his uncontested claim to the boy’s body.


	3. Mycroft Holmes Meets His Brother Face To Face For The First Time in Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy Holmes has died and the two Holmes brothers meet under sad circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny taste of BAMF Mycroft . I just love Mycroft !

Rain heavy and relentless was pelting the ornate garden statues, the immaculate green lawn, the trees and the weather beaten York stone pavements alike. The sky was a flat dreary grey and although it was only mid-morning the lamps were already lit and the large open fire provided both heat and visual warmth.  
Mycroft Holmes accepted a warming tumbler of whisky from the elderly family butler and took a much needed mouthful. As the alcohol warmed him from the inside out Mycroft began mingling with the assembled guests. Mummy would have been extremely amused by the turn out which had included some ancient Oxford professors who looked like the living dead.  
Mycroft nodded, feigning listening ,as he was caught in conversation by yet another tedious distant relative. He was far more interested in keeping a watchful eye on the assembled throng. It had been years since he had been in the same room as Sherlock’s Alpha and he was conscious of the vile man’s location at all times.  
The tantalising glimpse of his brother during the crematorium service had been disturbing, Sherlock had looked pale and frail and hadn’t raised his eyes once and most of his body had been obscured in a large black coat which he had worn with the collar up, he had been surrounded by Magnussen’s security at all times.

“My condolences Mycroft, Your mother was a most charming Omega.”  
Mycroft felt his skin crawl but he forced himself to remain calm and appear unmoved as he turned and graciously extended his hand. Magnussen’s damp repellent hand took his and Mycroft smothered the instinctive urge to wipe his hand, grasp the man by his black silken tie, tighten it forcefully around his neck and demand he produce Sherlock!  
“I didn’t know you two were acquainted? “ The Minister for Health interrupted.  
“Ahh yes. Mycroft and I are related by marriage. I am bonded to his younger Omega brother.”  
“How is Sherlock?” Mycroft was relieved his voice sounded so convivial and revealed nothing of the maelstrom of angry hatred eddying within him.  
“A little overcome I think, The events of the day of course, and those early weeks of pregnancy can be so draining physically. I believe he feels a little weak.”  
“I had the pleasure of meeting Sherlock some years ago, a beautiful boy, quite arresting, he was only a schoolboy at the time but still, one could see the beauty that would come. A very bright boy I thought.” The Minister reminisced as he accepted a canapé.  
Mycroft allowed no trace of his distress at the Ministers blundering to show upon face, body or in his voice. He would not give a man like Magnussen that satisfaction. “Indeed Minister.... Sherlock was an exceptionally gifted student before his marriage.”  
Magnussen smiled as though the idea of an academically gifted Sherlock amused him. “Omega are such delicate creatures, vulnerable to any rough handling. I find they do best in a sheltered environment without expectations of them achieving academically.” The Alpha's voice was layered with possessive unpleasant undertones.

Mycroft submersed his real urge to watch someone punch Magnussen's face into a bloody mess of bone, blood and torn tissue for several days, deeper down and forced himself to smile as though he felt nothing. He scanned the crowd beyond their conversation and suddenly there was Sherlock stood near the fire , Mycroft would know that delicate head of silken curls in any crowd.  
“If you’ll excuse me Minister, Charles, I must rescue Sherlock from Uncle Rudi’s questionable company.”  
Mycroft extricated himself from the pair and hastened towards his brother as he neared Sherlock he could see two discretely armed security guards stood behind Sherlock. They were a little further back from Sherlock than Riddick would ever have permitted himself or any member of his security team to be. A possibility provided itself.

“Sherlock?” Mycroft’s voice was raw with emotion.  
The boy spun around and Mycroft found his mouth opening yet no speech emerged. Sherlock in the flesh was quite simply the most beautiful Omega Mycroft had ever seen. There was an ethereal almost magical beauty to his face, a face in which every feature was enticing.  
Mycroft stared dumbfounded into Sherlock’s densely blue, thickly lashed eyes. It was hard to believe this rare beauty was his little brother. Mycroft let his eyes take in the highly strung bone structure and the impossibly decadent lips and swallowed.  
“Sherlock....” Mycroft repeated himself as he struggled to bring sense to the situation.  
Sherlock was staring at him and suddenly the boy moved, as swift and fluidly graceful as Mycroft had remembered. Mycroft felt slender arms embrace his neck and the press of full, soft lips against his cheek. He caught at Sherlock before the boy could move back, hugging him close.  
“Hello brother mine,” Mycroft said into his brother’s rich soft hair. “I’m so glad you are here.” Over Sherlock’s head Mycroft could see the security guards take a step closer.  
Sherlock’s eyes were vivid and wet with tears. “Did Mummy suffer a great deal?”  
“At the very end but he kept his mind and spoke much of you. He regretted that you were estranged Sherlock.”  
Sherlock wiped a stray tear away. “I don’t... I mean I didn’t....”  
Mycroft nodded. “How are you Sherlock?"  
Sherlock’s brittle beauty was affecting Mycroft, somehow he had not expected his brother in the flesh to be so alluringly frail and as an Alpha with protective instincts it was a struggle to look away.

“Is there any place quiet we can sit and talk just you and me?” Sherlock’s voice was still so young and uncertain and Mycroft felt a protective surge. “The library maybe? I used to sit there a lot.”  
Mycroft glanced at the reflection of the room behind him in the mirror over the mantel and saw Magnussen was staring at Sherlock intently although as yet he hadn’t managed to extricate himself from the Minister's conversation. Mycroft glanced at the two security guards, reading their body language, they were tense and ready for action and he knew intuitively that if he attempted a private conversation Magnussen’s hired security would move in and remove Sherlock.  
Mycroft glanced at the mantelpiece where Mummy’s ashes sat in a white porcelain urn awaiting their internment in the family crypt later. He said a heartfelt apology for what he was about to do.  
“Take a deep breath in Sherlock and hold it.” He ordered hastily and was relieved to see Sherlock obey without question as Mycroft lifted the urn containing Mummy’s ashes up and cradled it lovingly in one hand before abruptly, violently smashing it down onto the Georgian marble fireplace! A dense whitish grey cloud of cremated Mummy filled the air and guests moved away in horrified disgust as Mycroft caught his brother by one thin wrist and pulled him away.  
Mycroft had acted quickly , tugging firmly so a shocked Sherlock would follow, he headed right through the middle of a group of elderly choking guests with a polite but firm excuse me, leaving Magnussen’s second rate security team behind as he headed below stairs via the old narrow servant’s staircase to the butler’s pantry. Sherlock followed him surprisingly without question, his long cold fingers twisted in Mycroft’s warmer manicured ones.

The pantry was lined with shelves of food, veal and ham pies and huge cheeses, home-made preserves made with estate produce and bottled fruits. It smelt wonderful. Mycroft faced Sherlock in the narrow room they stood inches apart and at last Mycroft could really see, could deduce his brother. The bones of Sherlock’s face and his delicate neck were shadowed with the remnants of bruising similar to that which Mycroft had seen on camera at the airport. Sherlock was pale and Mycroft guessed morning sickness was the cause. Mycroft glanced down at his brother’s flat belly; it was hard to believe someone so slight was pregnant.  
“Mummy’s ashes!” Sherlock said in shocked disbelief.  
“A necessary distraction. I doubt we have long before we are found. You are with child?” he asked. Sherlock looked distressed and merely nodded. Mycroft felt a crazy urge to hold Sherlock to him.  
Sherlock looked down before answering. “I don’t want the baby. I may miscarry.” He looked at the floor. “It would be best if I miscarry.” He faltered to a silent stop.  
“Talk to me Sherlock” Mycroft urged.  
“I don’t know where to start,” Sherlock sounded so frail .”I feel sick and tired all the time and that’s meant to be good hormonally but then I can’t eat at all and that’s bad. I can’t even keep down water some days.” Sherlock swallowed. “I don’t want another baby. I can’t even see Aleksander. ! I’m so lonely, nobody talks to me, not even the servants . Whatever I do is always wrong, Charles won’t leave me alone and I feel so sick all the time.”  
“Oh Sherlock!” Mycroft realised his brother meant Magnussen never left him alone sexually and reached out his hand and touched his fingers to the tears running down his brother’s angled cheekbones. “I knew he mistreats you. He beats you?”  
Sherlock swallowed and glanced nervously at the door before answering and his fear made Mycroft step up so closely they were almost touching. “He rapes me. If I can’t do as he asks or I make him angry he loses his temper. He calls me a whore. He choked me so I couldn’t breathe. He is going to kill me. Please Mycroft don’t make me go back. I can’t go back. Please “  
Mycroft’s Alpha nature had spent years being forcibly sublimated and bent to his will to enable his iron self-control but now, faced with the pain of a brother he loved but was unable to help , Mycroft didn’t even attempt containment. He reached out and took Sherlock in his arms, pulling Sherlock in to his body until the boy settled with his head of soft beautiful curls soft under Mycroft’s chin. Sherlock was crying, his body shook slightly Mycroft felt tears dampen his shirt and he never wanted to let Sherlock go again. How could anyone mistreat his brother when the boy was so delicately built? Mycroft stroked Sherlock’s back and let his lips hush the boy with soft murmurs until Sherlock stilled and the two brothers breathed shakily as one.

“Do you trust me brother mine? Absolutely?”  
Sherlock nodded and spoke the words into Mycroft’s shirt front. “You know I do. We’re brothers.”  
“You have to go back with him tonight.” Sherlock shook his head frantically. “Sherlock please, I know. I KNOW, but please listen. I’m trying constantly but we can’t take you yet. Legally there is nothing I can do and if I take you he will challenge me in court and I will lose. I promise I’ll find a way but it must be fool proof. It WILL be fool proof. You must be brave brother mine.”  
There was a commotion in the servant’s passageway outside and Mycroft knew their time was almost gone. “Sherlock do anything he asks; don’t give him reason to hurt you.”  
Sherlock clung desperately as the door was kicked from outside.

“Open this door Mr Holmes or we'll kick it down. Open the door now. Sherlock you are to come with us.”  
Mycroft kissed Sherlock once allowing his lips to press into his brother’s hair and hugged him firmly in his arms as he whispered urgently. “I will help you Sherlock I promise. Believe me.”  
The door burst open, the tiny space was suddenly crowded and hands reached roughly for Sherlock, catching him round his slim waist and tearing him from Mycroft’s arms even as his brother cried out and fought to stay.  
“Be careful with him, he is pregnant!” Mycroft protested. “If you hurt him God help you!”  
Sherlock was sobbing no now as the strong arms of security lifted him forcibly and carried him away, he was crying out for Mycroft. Sherlock’s tear stained face and panicked flailing were more than Mycroft could stand and he clenched his fist and punched at the nearest security guards hateful face as hard as he could, even as his own fingers broke and Mycroft felt a dizzying spike of nauseating pain he knew he had struck home and broken the man’s nose and just for a second he felt joyous before the man’s retaliation punch struck him hard to the gut and he vomited all over the pantry floor.  
The doors slammed and Sherlock was gone.


	4. Sherlock Suffers On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in the early stages of a pregnancy he very much does not want , he is sick and tired but that doesn't mean Magnussen is treating him any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings apply for dub and non con sex .  
> Big thank you to anyone who is reading my story especially if you left me a comment to let me know what you think , or kudos...can;t thank you enough.  
> It's going to be a huge story , I'm about half way through what I have written so far and nowhere near an ending.

Sherlock was panting, his rib cage hurting , and his slender pregnant body with its small round belly rocking backwards and forwards on all fours. His hands clenched hard at the sheet and his long musician’s fingers dug deep into the sumptuous mattress as the round ligaments supporting his firm little bump ached .  
The hands on his hips pulled only when he failed to move, adjusting his speed, tilting his hips up or pulling his body back almost gently. Sherlock was moaning with every push he gave backwards seating his tight unwilling body fully back onto the Alpha's cock. Sherlock’s arms were aching as was his back but Charles wasn’t even close to orgasm.... outside of Sherlock’s heats Charles had iron self-control and wasn’t ready to come yet. Sherlock wanted this over desperately but every time he began to move faster, ignoring the pain, the hands would catch his hips and slow his movement’s right down again; guiding him slowly until his tight body was stretched and the Alpha bottomed out, held Sherlock still and grunted as Sherlock whined.

Sherlock was hard, his cock throbbing, completely untouched by Magnussen and by himself. The rough deep rub of the Alpha's cock over Sherlock’s prostrate was almost hypnotic and Sherlock drew in a shamed sobbing breath as Charles pressed his palm flat on his back and forced Sherlock to flatten his body , bringing the man’s hard cock against Sherlock’s bruised prostrate. Sherlock hissed and dropped his head , gasping painfully and unable suddenly to move as Charles thrust deeply into his body , the wet sucking sound of the Alpha's curved cock in Sherlock’s lube filled , sore hole and the Omega's ragged breathing loud in the silent room.  
“Move” Charles demanded and Sherlock forced his body to obey, whining in pain as he rocked onto Charles swollen cock. Sherlock followed the hands on his hips as they moved him faster, pulling his tiny slim body with its compact tiny bump, back harder and grinding his tight body around the base of Charles long cock.  
Sherlock was whimpering and Magnussen began to pick up the pace fucking him harder and deeper, forcing Sherlock to move even as his body shook until Sherlock was chanting “Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck. Oh Fuck!” With a final brutal thrust into Sherlock’s wet tight heat Charles grunted and came violently inside the boy.

Sherlock moaned painfully as he felt the man’s cock spasm and a wet heat filled his aching hole. Magnussen reached around, wrapped his whole hand around Sherlock’s slender shaft and roughly wanked the boy until he came whimpering in shame and pain.  
Magnussen pulled out with a wet gush of lube and semen and slumped onto the bed, lying flat on his back beside Sherlock. Sherlock stayed painfully still as his body ached and tight cramps pinched at his belly, gasping for breath with his head down so Magnussen couldn’t see his face. “Look at me Sherlock.” Charles voice was terse, the demand clearly stated. Sherlock looked up, panting, his eyes lucid with unshed tears. Magnussen smiled reflectively. “You hate that you come for me. Yet still you do.” He reached out come covered fingers and stroked two along Sherlock’s lower lip smearing it with come. When the boy flinched away Magnussen laughed.

Sherlock sat back, avoiding eye contact with Magnussen and slid off the bed smoothly, heading for the shower.  
“Lie back down.”  
Sherlock stopped, stood naked and still, desperate to wash Magnussens come and the man’s slick lube from his skin. “Don't make me repeat myself. Lay back down.”  
Sherlock turned back hopelessly even outside of heat the urge to obey his demandingly aggressive alpha was strongly ingrained.  
Sherlock lay motionless as Charles rolled half over him and began sniffing and licking at the bite mark low on the nape of Sherlock’s neck, sucking at the sticky skin until Sherlock lay subdued and drowsily docile and his eyes closed and blinked in sheer exhaustion.  
When Sherlock woke he was alone in a darkened room, dried come covered his skin from arse to thighs and splattered his lower back and he felt sore and used. The shame he felt was scalding. Moving stiffly Sherlock rose and limped into the wet room where he stood weakly under the pounding sprays until he felt he could stand up no more. He stepped carefully out and wrapped himself in a huge white fluffy towel before sliding down to sit on the beautiful marble floor, hugging his baby bump and staring at nothing hopelessly.


	5. I Worry About Him Constantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has good reason to worry , Sherlock is in premature labor.

Mycroft stepped off the running machine and picked up the small towel he had ready, wiping the sweat from his brow and chest. He reached for his phone and glanced at the dark screen even though he knew that no text alert had sounded.  
Trying to keep his mind occupied Mycroft walked through to his luxurious bathroom and stood under the spray as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles before he switched the spray to cold and stood under the freezing spray for an invigorating count of ten.  
When he stepped out of the shower he scrubbed himself vigorously with two large white towels before walking through to his walk in closet and glanced again at the phones silent black screen. No news yet.  
In his dark oak paneled dressing room Mycroft selected boxers, socks, shirt, tie, waistcoat and suit. A choice of clothing that would make many feel too formal but which he wore comfortably like a second skin, reassuringly English and upper class.  
Glancing again at his phone he poured himself a whisky over two cubes of ice and stood at the tall window overlooking his private walled garden and the manicured lawns beyond the gate. In a private hospital on the other side of London his younger Omega brother was in premature labor.  
Mycroft’s manicured fingers tightened on the tumbler as he anxiously glanced again at his phone. Sherlock had been admitted five hours ago and, instantly, the news had reached Mycroft. A quick run through surveillance footage had revealed Sherlock’s arrival at the exclusive omega maternity unit. Mycroft had watched as his brother was lifted from the car by Magnussen’s top security man Riddick and carried hastily through the front doors. On the pavement red splatters of his brother’s blood had gaudily decorated the grey stone of the paving flags.  
Mycroft was relieved he had eyes inside the unit which was the most expensive and exclusive out of London’s three private Omega birthing units. From his inside source Mycroft knew that his brother was bleeding heavily, the pregnancy was only at 23 weeks gestation and Sherlock had failed to respond to the drug cocktail given him to stop contractions. Instead his brother’s waters had broken and his contractions had become more regular, a premature birth was now inevitable.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gives birth prematurely .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> There will be graphic descriptions of a premature labor and a stillborn baby.  
> I don't want to trigger anybody so please follow the warnings .

Inside private birthing suite number one Sherlock was in severe pain, having refused all pain relief drugs. Strong sharp contractions came every few minutes and Sherlock was, as the midwife so aptly termed it, “in distress. “  
Outside the door Riddick stood on guard and down the corridor another three of Magnussen’s men stood ready, should more security be required. The man himself was on his way from Paris via his own helicopter and was expected within the hour.  
Riddick turned his head as Sherlock’s cries grew louder, reaching behind his back Riddick opened the door silently and listened. He could hear Sherlock’s pained panting as the Omega felt another strong contraction grip him and start to build . The lad sounded afraid. Riddick stepped inside the door quietly and stood unobserved.  
Sherlock was on all fours on the bed and as the pain hit he rocked his hips and moaned painfully as it reached its peak.  
“That’s it Sherlock, another one over.” Riddick heard the beta midwife reassuring the lad before the Doctor spoke.  
“Sherlock I’m just going to examine you now after the next contraction. I need to see how dilated you are.”  
“No!” Sherlock gasped out and Riddick noticed how much pain was in his voice. “No, don’t touch me!”

Riddick came forward and both the midwife and the doctor turned their heads, startled momentarily to see him inside the room. Riddick shook his head at their look of surprise. They had been informed that security would be in attendance at the birth after all.  
Riddick slid into the chair by Sherlock’s head and put his warm hand on top of Sherlock’s. “Easy now !”  
The midwife placed one hand on Sherlock’s lower back and rubbed a reassuring circle as the doctor lubed up three gloved fingers. As the contraction eased and Sherlock whimpered the doctor pressed those three fingers inside the boy.  
Almost instantly Sherlock cried out in pain, “Shit! Shit! Get the fuck off!”  
The doctor pushed his fingers deeper in and swiveled his wrist locating the cervix and pushing around its rim as Sherlock grabbed handfuls of sheet and swore at him.  
“Fuck! Stop! Fuck! Oh shit!” Sherlock swore desperately and Riddick caught Sherlock's hand as it grabbed frantically at the sheet. The doctor pulled his gloved fingers out and Riddick could see the mix of fresh red blood and lube covering the surgical glove.

“Sherlock your cervix is about eight centimetres dilated and the baby’s head is low, that’s the pressure you are feeling. The baby’s head is presenting wrongly but it’s too far down for a Caesarean now. Your baby is in distress. We need to get this baby out now Sherlock; I need you to push for me on the next contraction.”  
The midwife opened a delivery pack on the bed behind Sherlock as he moaned, another contraction starting to build already.  
“Sherlock you need to push. Come on now, big push down into your bum.”  
Sherlock whined in pain and gasped. “No, it’s too early!”  
“Sherlock we need you to push!”  
Sherlock cried out sharply the pain too much for him to bear. The lad’s fingers crushed Riddick’s hand as the Omega sobbed.  
“That’s it Sherlock! Keep pushing! Don’t stop! Push! Keep it going! “The Doctor praised.  
Sherlock was moaning, frozen with pain, blood running warm and wet down his thighs. Riddick saw the look the Doctor gave the midwife.

“Sherlock we need to get this baby out now. Push through the pain!”  
“Push lad, c’mon push!” Riddick couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “You can do it !” Riddick urged as Sherlock began shaking and bearing down hard. “C’mon lad, push!”  
“That’s it Sherlock, push down, keep it coming! Now pant. Don’t push! Pant! ”  
Sherlock gave a cry of pain and Riddick felt his hand spasm frantically.  
Riddick looked down at the foot of the bed and saw the Doctor hold up a tiny blue grey baby as the midwife quickly cut the cord. The Doctor moved rapidly to the baby resuscitation unit and began work. There was no sound in the room, save an eerie silence and Sherlock whimpering.  
“It’s not crying, why isn’t it crying? Where’s my baby?” Sherlock panicked and tried to turn around. Riddick caught him just as he turned and just before he could slide off the bed.  
There was a red light flashing now and the room filled up with emergency staff.  
“Alan, it’s not crying. My baby! I want to see my baby! Alan! Let go!” Sherlock fought, trying to get away, to get over to the baby. There was bright red blood all over the delivery bed and Sherlock’s thighs.  
Riddick could see what Sherlock could not. He could see the tiny, grey blue, lifeless baby and he tightened his grip on the flailing boy, determined that Sherlock wouldn’t see that sight.

There was a medical team around Sherlock now and Riddick held onto the lad as they began work.  
“Sedation, 330ml Sedamal.” The doctor injecting Sherlock was speaking. “Heavy blood loss, notify the operating theatre we are on the way up! Let’s get a line in stat!”  
Sherlock cried out inarticulately and struggled weakly until suddenly the sedation kicked in and he began to weaken before slumping bonelessly back into Riddick’s arms. Riddick could hear him moaning “My baby. Alan. My baby. My…….”  
Riddick let the medical staff take over, standing back and looking over helplessly at the tiny blue silent baby as the doctors tried everything they could.  
He was still stood there, silent and horrified as the first Doctor turned to the second and said. “Let’s call it. Zero signs of life, lungs are too undeveloped.”  
The second doctor nodded and stopped the fingertip compression's he had been giving over the baby’s heart. “Time of death 2.35pm.”  
Riddick felt tears prick at his eyes as he looked between the tiny, grey, stillborn infant and the silent, pale, unconscious Omega in the blood soaked bed being wheeled past him. Before he could weaken and openly cry he blundered from the room and stood, still and shaken, in the corridor outside with a crushing pain in his chest.


	7. Sorrow Spreads Like A Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Magnussen both learn of the days sad events and both react very differently.  
> Riddick makes a sad phone call behind Magnussen's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of a stillborn child .

At 3.00pm Mycroft’s phone finally buzzed and he grabbed it quickly, urgently reading the screen, until he knew the worst and the phone dropped from his hand onto the table without him even noticing or caring as he sat ashen faced.

At 3.30pm Magnussens helicopter landed on the rooftop helipad and he ducked his head to avoid decapitation by the whirling blades and hurried over to the medical team. The noise of the blades reduced significantly as the helipad lift doors closed and Magnussen stared at the Doctor as he began his flustered explanation of the tragic events.  
“ And Sherlock, how is his condition?”  
“The surgery has ended and he will be coming down to a private room shortly. He won’t be fully conscious for a while though. “  
“Does he know yet?” Magnussen stared at the Doctor as he asked the question.  
“No. He is very weak so we thought it best to wait for you as his Alpha. It may help him to spend some time with the baby and say goodbye.”  
The lift stopped and its doors opened straight onto a crowded corridor filled with people who glanced awkwardly away as Magnussen pushed past. He strode towards Riddick and noted that the man looked no better than the rest; unshed tears clearly glittered in the guard’s eyes.  
Opening the door Charles walked inside the room, the door closed slowly behind him and Riddick heard the Alpha's first few words before it shut.  
“Why hasn’t the baby’s body been removed? I want that done immediately! Now tell me I can salvage a breedable Omega from this fiasco!”

 

Riddick stood by the payphone on the stairway two floors up and dialed the number he had memorized all those months ago. There was a strange high pitched beep before the phone was answered.  
“Mr Riddick, thank you for the call. What news do you have for me? How is Sherlock?”  
Riddick explained what had happened in the room and the voice was silent as the man listened.  
“The surgery went well?”  
“Too soon to say. He lost a lot of blood fast when the placenta came away. The site may heal well or it may not.”  
“Worst case scenario?” The intelligent voice asked.  
“No more babies, ever.”  
“I see, “the voice said thoughtfully, “Call me again as soon as you have more news.”  
Riddick nodded before realizing a verbal reply was needed. “Yeah.... they're saying a specialist is coming in tomorrow to see him.”  
“I will need to know what’s said. Any medical problems or treatment plans. Anything at all. Feel free to call at any hour, night or day. Whatever the time. I care deeply about Sherlock.”  
"Right...." Riddick replied to that last sentence with a yes before hanging up. He knew he cared about Sherlock too and nothing would change that. The lad had a beautiful brittle strength and fragility about him that Riddick admired. He may be broken but he always tried to fight on despite the lousy hand life had dealt him; the boy had something about him that Riddick knew was unique and worth treasuring , though God knew how the Omega will cope with this loss on top of everything else.


	8. Depression and Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is heartbroken, suicidal and depressed .  
> CAM is a sick twisted control freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of a stillborn child

Sherlock sat apathetically, morose and silent and looked out of the sealed window at the heavy rain as it hit the surface of the koi pond and ran in rivulets down the lichen covered garden statues. The sky was a threatening dark grey and the heavy rain drops showed no sign of abating yet.  
Sherlock moved carefully, pulling the navy merino and cashmere blanket higher around his thin body. He felt exhausted and had done so since he returned home from the hospital, Dr Hoi blamed heavy blood loss and depression but Sherlock knew it was grief.  
Sherlock stared blankly out at the garden, desperately trying not to cry. Mycroft was right, what use were feelings? He was sick of crying and he hated the crushing pain around his heart grief had left him with. Concentrating really hard sometimes worked to stop the tears but sometimes they came anyway, painfully racking his body and crushing his chest.  
Since coming home he'd had made two suicide attempts. One a pathetic, vomiting affair involving pill swallowing and the second a messy bloody disaster with a razor in the bathroom. Sometimes he thought about making a third try but he wasn’t sure he cared enough about himself to try to free himself anymore. Lately nothing seemed to matter.

After the baby and what had happened, Mycroft had written to him and Charles had actually allowed the letter through. It sat unopened weeks later. Sherlock thought Magnussen had probably already had it steamed open so he could read the content but even so Sherlock didn’t care enough to read it. What had happened couldn’t be changed.  
Time seemed to move so slowly, every day dragged and the nights seemed endless. Four weeks had gone by and Sherlock had been told he could start “enjoying “sexual relations with Charles again in another two weeks. The idea made his stomach churn.  
Sherlock glanced at his untouched lunch congealing coldly upon its plate. He knew he had lost a serious amount of weight and he felt cold and exhausted most of the time but the idea of eating made him nauseous. Sherlock looked down at his heavily bandaged wrists and then looked quickly away, out across the empty garden. A blackbird darted in and out of the hedge, when Sherlock had been younger, before Magnussen, he would have watched and waited to find the nest and see the eggs. Now he watched and envied the bird its freedom.  
Wincing painfully as he moved Sherlock eased himself down onto the pillows against the drag of his aching stomach muscles. He lay weakly on one side on the chaise longue and stared blankly at the raindrops running down the window pane until exhaustion claimed him and his eyes closed in a fitful sleep.

 

In his office Magnussen watched Sherlock’s every move and focused the security camera in on a sleeping Sherlock as Magnussen let one hand rub his cock under the desk he was sat behind.  
The boy had already made two unpredictable suicide attempts, one so violently brutal it had been impossible to stop even with 24 hour surveillance. Sherlock was barely eating. He had lost so much weight his bones showed painfully and the Omega was depressed and disinterested in his own recovery.  
Much as Magnussen hated to admit it Sherlock was fading away and they would soon need to consider force feeding according to Dr Hoi.  
Magnussen looked again at Sherlock’s sleeping face, innocent in its beauty. The Omega’s dark long lashes fringed his pale high cheekbones and he looked so pure and young Charles felt his cock twitch and throb. Another two weeks and he would be burying that same cock inside the tight slick heat of Sherlock’s body. Sliding his hand down and opening his zipper Magnussen stroked the long curved length of his hard cock as he thought about fucking Sherlock through his next heat.

Dr Hoi had mentioned the possibility of placing Sherlock on oral contraceptives in the short term and had recommended replacing the Omega’s contraceptive implant in a few weeks’ time. Charles had yet to decide if that was what he wanted, as an Alpha he naturally felt a biological imperative to breed his mate and Sherlock was so full of slick it would be hard to resist. However Charles conceded the Omega was unwell and emotionally vulnerable. The boy’s bones had always been beautiful but now protruded too much and the boy was listless and defeated. Perhaps a short break from re breeding was advisable. No need to decide, the oral contraceptives would suffice for the Omega’s coming heat.  
Meanwhile he was content with his decision to reinstate Riddick and his team as primary body guards after the fiasco of Sherlock’s mother’s cremation. Of course this meant keeping Sherlock’s every interaction with the Alpha guard under constant close surveillance but the guard did seem to have a beneficial effect upon Sherlock and that was definitely needed if the Omega was to be in fuckable condition after the next two weeks.


	9. Marital Relations Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks after the loss of his child Sherlock is still fragile and deeply distressed but Charles expects sex and he isn't about to take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings apply as this is a nasty scene in which CAM shows his sadistic streak and enjoys playing with his prey and making Sherlock suffer.  
> Dub con , non con warnings apply since Sherlock is submitting against his will and pretty much terrified.
> 
> The words Magnussen say to Sherlock in Danish  
> "du søde lille fanden !” …….. You sweet little fuck!  
> fuck det var godt ….. Fuck that was good!
> 
>  

“Kiss me, “Magnussen murmured against Sherlock’s soft mouth. The Alpha’s breath was hot and damp as his mouth brushed along Sherlock’s cheekbone and sucked at Sherlock’s pale flawless skin. “Kiss me,” Magnussen's mouth found Sherlock’s and he kissed the Omega, his severe thin lips taking the boy's ripe, sinfully soft mouth.  
Magnussen kissed the boy again, letting his tongue push past the boy’s lips and slide wetly into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock was crying weakly and the Alpha licked at the salty wet tears as they ran hotly down the boy’s beautiful face.

Sherlock sobbed fearfully as Magnussen licked his angular face. Charles knew the boy was uncontrollably afraid of penetrative sex so soon after his surgery and the loss of the child. His reluctance was palpable and a constant shaking tremor shook his body.  
“Kiss me” Magnussen insisted.  
Sherlock was gasping tearfully as he kissed back, his warm soft open mouth pressing obedient appeasing kisses along Charles jaw as he gulped back the tears. Finally Sherlock kissed Magnussen on the lips, Sherlock’s softer lips barely touching the man’s straight, narrow mouth.  
“Again!” The Alpha growled and Sherlock obeyed pressing his lips against those of his Alpha as the man slid fingers into Sherlock’s hair to hold his mouth there.  
Sherlock whined as the Alpha demandingly deepened the kiss. Magnussen rolled Sherlock over onto his back and leant over him, letting his tongue force the Omega's mouth wider.  
“Again!” Magnussen snarled into Sherlock’s tearstained face.

Sherlock’s arms slid weakly around Magnussen's neck and he clung. As the Alpha kissed him Sherlock forced himself to kiss back, desperate for Charles not to hurt him. The fear Sherlock felt knowing Magnussen expected penetrative sex was so strong that it was shaking his self-control; he was almost at the point of begging for it all to stop. Frantic to appease, Sherlock abased himself submissively, hoping the Alpha would be gentle.  
Magnussen was achingly hard and rubbing his long curved cock against Sherlock’s thighs as they kissed. Sherlock’s heartbeat was racing; the instinctive fear of Magnussen penetrating his body so intense he could barely breathe without whimpering.

“You taste so good,” Magnussen muttered against Sherlock’s long pale neck as he sucked hard enough to bruise at the boy’s delicate skin. Sherlock whimpered anxiously as he felt the Alpha's hand trace along one side of his body, bumping slowly over each one of Sherlock’s prominent ribs, coming to rest low on his hipbone.  
Sherlock couldn’t stop the frantic tears that ran hot and wet down over his cheeks and soaked damply into his hair. Charles hooked one leg over Sherlock’s thigh, holding his body down as the Alpha’s hand moved at the Omega’s slim cock. The Alpha’s damp sticky palm rubbed repeatedly over Sherlock’s shaft until the boys cock was semi hard. Held down as he was, Sherlock’s shaking became a trembling vibration running through his own body.

Magnussen made a disapproving sound. “Calm yourself.”  
The Alpha's voice was rough with arousal and Sherlock sobbed helplessly. Charles waited patiently, grinding his cock against the boy every so often to maintain his errection, one hand fondling the boy’s slim cock while Sherlock fought desperately to control his fear.  
The Alpha pressed his nose into Sherlock’s hair behind his ear and breathed deeply.  
“Ssh,” Magnussen muttered into Sherlock’s ear as his damp palm stroked the Omega's’s cock from base to head firmly. “Quiet.”  
Gradually as Charles damp hand caressed his cock and the man’s breath panted hotly into his hair, Sherlock steadied, gulping every so often and sniffing back the tears. The Alpha smiled.  
“Good,” Magnussen fingered Sherlock’s soft curls. “Now spread your legs,” he said shifting his weight over Sherlock to control him as he settled between the boys opened thighs, groaning as his cock rubbed against Sherlock’s groin. The violent shaking began again.

“Pull your knees up,” the Alpha said. It wasn’t a request, it was an order and Sherlock knew that and obeyed, crying dejectedly against the Alpha's shoulder.  
“Quiet“ Charles hushed as he reached for the lube and slicked up his strong fingers before reaching down between Sherlock’s spread thighs and over the boys tender perineum to the tightly clenched pucker. The tears had started again but Charles paid them no heed as he rubbed two lubed fingers over and around the boy’s hole.

The Alpha pressed hard with his index finger, working it inside the reluctant boy, ignoring the fearful sobbing and twisting his finger as he pulled at the Omega's tightly muscled rim. Sherlock stayed tightly clenched so Magnussen quickly pushed another finger in and worked the boy’s puckered hole determinedly. “Relax, this will happen.”  
Sherlock turned his tear stained face into Magnussens neck and sobbed but Charles pushed him full of lubed fingers until Sherlock surrendered and gave up his clenched resistance .  
Sherlock was still crying hopelessly as Magnussens cock breached him. The Alpha could feel Sherlock’s thighs tremble and he caught Sherlock’s hair tight at the back of his neck and held the boy’s head still as he entered him, pushing forward slowly, inch by hard inch, until all of his swollen cock was buried inside the Omega.  
Sherlock was gasping, rigid with fear and Charles hushed him again as he began fucking him. The boy was unbelievably tight and hot around his cock and Magnussen groaned as he stuffed Sherlock full and thrust into him with a slowly deliberate strength. It felt so good Charles turned his face to Sherlock’s and growled “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

The Omega was moaning, all resistance gone. The boy buried his face in Charles neck and the tiny gasps he gave made Charles thrust harder, although the man held back from hurting the Omega since he had promised he wouldn’t. Sherlock whimpered beneath Magnussen, his body submitting against his will, instinctively appeasing the Alpha with his vulnerability.  
Magnussen reacted, fucking hard into Sherlock, snarling and catching the boy’s body close as he heard the whimpers turn to cries and the cries to moaned gasps. Magnussen fucked his cock into Sherlock with fast, frantic thrusts and came with a deep growl of pleasure, panting hard into Sherlock’s hair, muttering words in Danish.  
“Du søde lille fanden !”  
Sherlock shook beneath him as Magnussen came down from the heights of his orgasm and the Alpha’s arms held him tightly. As Magnussens cock softened he pulled slowly back out with a hot rush of come and heated lube and rolled next to Sherlock, pulling the Omega into his chest and holding on to him.  
“fuck det var godt !” the Alpha repeated as the Omega trembled and lay his head down on Magnussen's chest his tear-stained face wet against the skin.  
It was over.


	10. John Sees Sherlock Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to see Sherlock again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last Chapter which was pretty horrific I felt like I needed to have some hope in the story and John always makes me feel that way .

John pushed open the door to the dental surgery and glanced quickly about him to locate the reception.  
“Hello, Lance Corporal John Watson. I have an emergency appointment at ten, loose filling. ” John smiled affably.  
The receptionist was a dyed red head in her mid-twenties. John felt her eyes flicker interestedly over his face. He knew most women found him attractive and that his military rank only added to his appeal.  
The receptionist was smiling flirtatiously as she handed John a set of forms to fill in regarding his medical history. John asked for a pen and took the forms through to take a seat in the empty waiting room before beginning to fill in the blanks. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall and the morning news was on. John found himself distracted by the headlines which were scrolling across the bottom of the screen.  
ERNST RAUS AWARD WINNER CHARLES AUGUSTUS MAGNUSSEN.  
John froze, stood up and without thinking crossed the room to stand in front of the television. The journalist was talking about the award being a great honour when the picture changed and suddenly there was footage of a formal hall with round dinner tables, arrayed with white linen and floral arrangements. John saw Magnussen sitting at a table surrounded by his editorial team. The man was wearing a black suit and tie and an immaculate white shirt. John frowned at the man’s face, he had aged slightly, his angular bones structure looked even more austere and there was an air of dominant authority about him.  
When his name was mentioned the camera focused in and Magnussen smiled politely. When he was named winner the smile was genuine and he reached over to his left , catching the youth sat there by the neck and pulling him over to kiss his mouth, before standing and heading up onto the stage to receive the award .  
John stared, feeling as though his stomach had dropped to the floor. The youth Magnussen had kissed was slim, glossily dark haired, arrestingly beautiful and ethereally pale.... it was unmistakably Sherlock!

John stared as the camera man zeroed in on Sherlock. For the first time in years John found himself looking into Sherlock’s compellingly gorgeous face with its sinfully curved mouth and densely lashed vivid blue eyes with their unusual ring of silver around the iris. Sherlock’s hair was a rich deep chocolate and fell in loose curls that looked incredibly soft.  
Sherlock was wearing a slim fitted bespoke black suit and an expensively tailored white shirt with no tie. He looked like a movie star, untouchable and with a stunning natural beauty that took John’s breath away. John stared, his heart in his mouth. Sherlock’s young softly featured face had changed into a face in which his bone structure was arrestingly lovely and every feature was enticing. He was so perfect John couldn’t look away; the longing to touch his face and stroke gentle fingertips over those soft full decadent lips was so strong John gulped, dry mouthed. It hurt to look at him.  
Suddenly Magnussen was on screen, with one arm around Sherlock’s waist, being interviewed about the award he had won. John didn’t hear a word of Magnussen's interview, staring hard at Sherlock, drinking in the boys grace and beauty and fretting at the signs of fragility and strain that were clear when the Omega’s slender, dancer’s body stood next to that of the taller, stronger Alpha. There were bluish smudges of exhaustion under Sherlock’s gorgeous eyes and he looked thinner and paler, more delicate than John remembered.  
“Oh Sherlock what has he done to you!” John growled at the screen, the love he felt for Sherlock making him protectively aggressive. John’s fists clenched as Magnussen pulled Sherlock’s slim body into the curve of his arm, showing Sherlock off as the status symbol an Omega of the elite was as the cameras flashed and journalists called out questions. Although Sherlock was silently submissive, his unusual bright eyes gazed at the press with a fey, almost untamed beauty and John couldn’t look away from the screen.  
“Stay strong love!” John whispered.  
Every muscle in John’s Alpha body screamed at him to fight for the Omega and John’s jaw clenched as he tried to control his hot hatred of Magnussen. John’s body was on high alert ready instinctively to protect Sherlock with all his heart. Then the picture on screen changed, Sherlock was gone and John was left aching to see him again.


	11. The Past Is Never Far From Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Riddick share a moment .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings apply since the conversation concerns the child that was stillborn.
> 
> Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading, leaving kudos , commenting and even helping me out with ideas and info on how to use the site .  
> You are all awesome.

Riddick knocked twice with his knuckles on the closed wooden doors that led into Sherlock’s suite of rooms and didn’t wait for an answer, swiping his master key card and entering.  
The Alpha security guard was cautious, his behavior needed to remain exemplary if he and his team were to keep their reinstated position as Magnussens preferred security team. One wrong response to Sherlock, the reinstatement would be over and unemployment would beckon.  
Sherlock was sat with both knees hugged to his chest on the window seat. The lad was wearing pale grey skinny jeans, a pale grey t shirt and an over sized, baggy black cardigan. There was a pair of pale grey Chelsea boots on the floor in front of Sherlock, who was in socked feet.  
It was good to see he had already dressed for the journey. Riddick had been dreading an awkward, stubbornly frail refusal to dress. That had happened more than a few times recently.  
“The cars will be leaving at one thirty; Mr Magnussen wants you to be downstairs by one fifteen precisely. Its twelve thirty now.

Sherlock shrugged. Since the stillbirth Sherlock had become disinterested in living and was blank faced when he was compliant and angrily stubborn when he was not. He spoke only when spoken to and rarely initiated conversations.  
Riddick felt a strong pang of sympathy for the young Omega.Looking around Sherlock’s rooms the Alpha guard saw no signs that a teenager inhabited this space. There was no games console, no DVD’s , no sound system, no books; the only personal belonging was a violin in its black leather case on the table. For an boy as clever as Sherlock it had to be a profoundly dull and frustrating life. The room was a soulless cage; even its windows were locked. In each corner a security camera flashed, watching Sherlock’s every waking moment. The teenager was spied upon by his Alpha and by the many security teams working for his Alpha round the clock.

Riddick knew Sherlock took dance classes in the studio Magnussen had built downstairs, the boy practised daily. Magnussen was attracted to Sherlock’s supple, balletic grace and leanly muscled androgynous body. Having seen Sherlock dance Riddick knew he was talented; his every move was naturally graceful and fluid.  
Before the stillbirth Sherlock had asked his Alpha for a gift of science equipment and had begged to be allowed a tutor so he could study again. Surprisingly, perhaps because of the boys compliance sexually, Magnussen had bought the science equipment and had interviewed several highly recommended Beta tutors but when Sherlock had lost the baby those plans had been shelved.  
Since the stillbirth Sherlock had changed, becoming defensive and brittle. Dr Hoi had prescribed anti-depressants but Sherlock remained mostly silent. He had come into heat three times since the birth, which was unusual in itself, and his heats seemed more intense and short than normal. Riddick remembered watching Sherlock on the security cameras as he impaled himself on Magnussen's long, curved cock and rode the man desperately until he collapsed exhausted. Afterwards the Omega had lain, sad and silent in the wrecked bed as the Alpha fucked him repeatedly.

Personally Riddick felt that Sherlock’s depression would be helped by less sex he clearly didn’t enjoy, and more fresh air and new interesting things to do in his day. The boy never used to self-harm yet now it was a frequent occurrence despite Magnussen's anger at the scars Sherlock covered himself with. More affection, less brutal fucking and punishment and more contact with his son Aleksander and Riddick felt sure the Omega would improve.

Riddick suddenly looked up, realizing he had been stood deep in thought for several minutes. Sure enough the security cameras were all turned to face him, monitoring him as a possible threat. As Riddick looked up his bright blue eyes met Sherlock’s softer inky blue ones. Sherlock was sat, arms round his knees, staring at him closely like a cat. Deducing him Riddick guessed.  
“Sorry Sherlock, I was just thinking,” the Alpha guard said awkwardly. God this would be a fucker of a situation to explain should Magnussen ask! Riddick knew the boss monitored his every interaction with Sherlock closely and he was careful always to remain an appropriate distance from Sherlock and never to physically touch him without good cause. If it was a situation where force was needed to ensure the lad’s compliance Riddick would summon a second guard and they would deal with Sherlock together.  
Sherlock was also wary around the Alpha guards, they had all noticed. He obviously hadn’t forgotten Magnussen's violent response . The beating and the rape had taught the Omega to be subdued and obedient around Magnussen and he avoided all physical contact with anyone else.

Sometimes, since he had been discharged from hospital, Sherlock would dig in stubbornly and refuse to obey and in those situations he was usually so panicked the need for compliance was shut down by a sudden, desperate fear. The weekly medical exam with Dr Hoi was one such trigger and entering the heat suite to await his Alpha was the other.  
Riddick stared back at Sherlock remembering the last time he had refused to obey and had ended up forced against the wall outside the heat suite doors , held there and bullied into submission by Marten’s and Riddick himself, before being carried , kicking and fighting inside the room.  
Guiltily Riddick met Sherlock’s blue gaze, only for the Omega to flinch and look away. Sherlock’s hand came up to wipe at his face and Alan realized the boy was crying. “What’s wrong ?”  
“Why didn’t you let me go to her Alan? I wanted to see her.” The Omega asked tearfully.  
“Ah lad, “Riddick’s voice was gruff with emotion. “ She was gone! I didn’t want you to see her like that.”

Sherlock was openly crying, but he didn’t look at Riddick as he wiped frantically at his tears. “What did she look like? Did you see? I don’t even know!”  
Riddick let all the heightened emotional memories of that night come flooding back. “She was tiny , like a little doll, dark haired like you. She never moved or cried so I don’t think she suffered.” Riddick knew his voice was full of the sad, confused desperation of that night.

Sherlock turned to stare at him and Riddick was shocked by the raw, unguarded look of suffering on Sherlock’s lovely face. “I thought it was for the best . You were bleeding everywhere, all over the bed, all down your legs.” Alan said kindly.  
Sherlock frowned as he wiped away his tears, as though he couldn’t understand why they kept coming. “I never saw her. She was gone by the time I woke up and Charles said no so the Doctors wouldn’t bring her to me.”  
Riddick’s gut twisted as he recalled Magnussen's harsh words when he entered Sherlock’s room at the hospital. The Doctors may have ‘salvaged a breedable Omega’ physically but Sherlock was broken with grief.  
“I’m sorry !” The guard’s voice was rough with empathy and Sherlock gave a small, sad shrug.  
“You helped me before that. I remember. It hurt so much and I was scared and then you were there. The boy swallowed hard. “I never said thank you. I should have. I’m saying it now.” The tears were falling and there was a sob catching at Sherlock’s voice as he spoke.

Riddick was all too aware of the security cams focused on them and what they meant in terms of a total lack of privacy for this intimate conversation. Even Sherlock’s heartfelt thanks and the shared memories may be enough to anger Magnussen but Riddick had to answer and try to help ease the boy’s pain.  
“You tried lad. It just wasn’t meant to be but you pushed hard to get her out, even when it was killing you to do it!”  
Sherlock wiped at his eyes angrily and swallowed hard. “I told my brother I didn’t want her. Didn’t want the baby….I didn’t mean for her to …..I said it but I didn’t mean for her to die!”  
“Ahh lad!” Riddick took a step forward, his natural instinct being to comfort the boy but as he did the cameras swiveled following his every move and he stood frozen, helpless to reach out and offer any physical comfort. He had to rely solely upon words.  
“Fucking Hell don’t you blame yourself! You would have loved her given the chance! She was born too soon, her lungs couldn’t work, that’s what the Doctor said. She couldn’t breathe for herself. You fucking tried! When they said push you did even when it was agony! God knows why this happened but it’s not your fault lad!”  
“I don’t believe in God.” Sherlock’s voice sounded small and insignificant.  
“I don’t blame you , life hasn’t been good to you.” Riddick said honestly.

Sherlock looked down and Riddick saw the boy struggle with all the things he wanted to say but knew better than to voice. In the end the Omega looked away out the window so what he said stayed as private as was possible, before he spoke quietly. “Thank you, for being there, for trying to help me.”  
Riddick stepped back, all too aware of the cameras following his move. He kept his face impassive and relied on his military training to show little emotion. The urge to hug the boy close was humane and powerful, it would be a horrendous mistake to give into that urge, for both Alpha and Omega.  
“I’m glad I helped.... I felt bloody useless.“ He moved to the door and opened it before speaking again. “ I’ll be back at one to take your luggage down .”  
Closing the door behind him firmly Riddick began walking back to the control room, schooling his face into a professional impassivity.  
A bright, beautiful, intelligent, delicate boy was being left to suffer a life so empty of love and affection that Riddick was surprised he had only made two suicide attempts. Magnussen may be a brilliant and wealthy man and a respected Alpha of the elite but in Riddick’s opinion he knew nothing of the Omega he owned. Sherlock was allowed no privacy to relax in, he was given no space in which to grow and his intellectual ability was ignored in favor of treating him like a fuck toy.  
It was a hard, sad, sorry thing to watch as the boys spirit was crushed year after year and it was part of the reason Riddick had finally responded to the tentative enquiries of Mycroft Holmes, who claimed to care deeply about his little brother.  
Riddick had broken faith with Magnussen after the rape and battery Sherlock had suffered had made it clear just how precarious and vulnerable the omega’s position truly was. Alpha’s of the elite could and did murder their Omega in fits of paranoid or jealous rage and the courts would never even find them guilty. Recalling the dark fingers of bruising around Sherlock’s delicate throat Riddick knew how close the Omega had come to just that fate.


	12. A Bargain Is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnussen and Sherlock come to an agreement

Magnussen settled back into one of the large, comfortable, cream leather seats of his private plane and took a sip of absinthe. As he drank he eyed Sherlock, admiring the Omega's delicate beauty and stripping the boy naked in his mind.  
Sherlock was curled up in the cream leather seat facing Magnussen and was turned slightly away to look out the small plane window as the aircraft taxied down the runway and began to speed up for take-off. Sherlock could feel Magnussens gaze on him and knew that Charles was staring at him lasciviously but he remained submissive, looking away from his Alpha's gaze shyly as the plane gained height and leveled off.  
“Sherlock.” Magnussen called the boy sharply and Sherlock turned around at once, facing his Alpha nervously with his blue eyes downcast. The Alpha took a mouthful of absinthe before addressing the boy, choosing his words precisely.  
“I have been considering your request for a personal tutor. “ The Alpha paused noting that Sherlock’s gorgeous eyes were now fixed upon him. “Provided we can reach agreement on certain….issues…. I would consider allowing you to study certain approved subjects. There will of course be some subjects that are unsuitable for a married omega of the elite and those subjects would be banned.”

Sherlock was speechless; the boy looked terrified of making a wrong response and changing his Alpha's mind. Magnussen raised his eyebrows in subtle disapproval and Sherlock suddenly remembered his manners.  
“Thank you Charles.”  
The Alpha nodded. “I am willing to agree to classes in art history, three languages of my choosing and literature.”  
Sherlock’s inky eyes flickered up to Magnussen's shyly. Charles knew what it was the boy was hoping for… science lessons ….still he would need to ask if he wanted them.  
“Would science be acceptable for me to learn?” The hope in Sherlock’s voice almost made Charles want to refuse him but having that power over him was just too good an opportunity to decline.  
“I am willing to allow science although you will only be allowed laboratory access when your tutor is present.”  
Sherlock nodded. “Thank you Charles. “  
“These lessons are a gift from me to you, Alpha dominus to my Omega. They can be taken away at my discretion should your behavior disappoint me. “ Charles paused allowing that fact to sink in.

Sherlock nodded, the hopeful excitement on his face now replaced by a wary caution. He swallowed nervously before speaking. “What behavior would you expect from me for me to keep all my lessons?”  
“Nothing too painfully perverted.” Magnussen took another swig of absinthe. “There has been a definite lack in your responses of late. Willing, active compliance in the bedroom as opposed to the reluctant duty you show me of late. Conversationally I would expect to see a definite improvement; your current taciturn silence can be tedious. “  
Sherlock looked down at his hands, nervously twisting his long fingers together. Magnussen watched closely as Sherlock’s physical reluctance to engage sexually with him clashed with the Omega's desperate urge to study and learn and the possibility of filling his time in new interesting ways. It was fascinating to watch the boy’s inner struggle.  
Sherlock reached his decision and nodded.  
Magnussen raised one eyebrow in correction. “Come now. You can do better than that as a thank you I am sure.”  
“ Thank you for the lessons. I am grateful.” Sherlock stood and crossed over to stand in front of Charles before bending down to place a soft kiss on the Alpha's mouth. As he went to move back Magnussen caught his forearm tightly and Sherlock submitted to a second, deeper kiss involving tongues before Charles released him.  
Charles smiled. Blackmail was always so pleasurable when sexual contact was involved.


	13. Corrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Sherlock's 18th.  
> Magnussen has found a new way to punish Sherlock.

It was late at night when two black cars pulled up outside a white stucco Belgravia townhouse. The black front door was immediately opened and the first two car’s occupants stepped out onto the path and hurried inside the seven story high house.  
In the ornate hallway with its white marbled floor and curving elegant Georgian stairway Magnussen removed his black coat and Sherlock shrugged out of his Belstaff and handed it to a waiting footman with a polite thank you.  
“The fire is lit in the first floor study Sir. Would you care for any refreshments?” The beta butler Lauther enquired politely.  
Magnussen nodded. The dinner had not gone well and Sherlock had merely picked at the food on his plate and conversation had faltered. “Something light.”  
Sherlock silently followed Magnussen up the curved stairs and into the spacious study with its floor to ceiling original oak bookcases and warming fire.  
Magnussen poured himself a cognac and sat in the leather armchair to the right of the marble fireplace, crossing his legs at the ankle. His fingers tapped impatiently around the crystal glass.

Sherlock hesitated. “Thank you for the evening, the ballet and the meal. I’m very tired, may I go to bed?”  
Magnussen looked directly at Sherlock. “Sit down.” He gestured at the armchair opposite his own.  
Sherlock sat carefully in the chair across from his Alpha. The flames from the fire illuminated the Omega's beautiful face with a fractured amber light. Magnussen sipped his cognac and enjoyed watching the subtle signs of worry Sherlock was revealing despite his best efforts to hide the emotion.  
Sherlock glanced away into the fire and fidgeted with one of the white gold Asprey cuff links that were a gift from Charles. He could feel the Alpha's thoughtful gaze on him and waited anxiously to hear what Charles wanted from him. If he was very lucky it may just be company.  
There was a polite knock at the door and Lauther entered with a silver tray and placed it upon the Georgian rosewood card table which he moved to the left of Magnussen's armchair.  
“Thank you that will be all. Please ensure we are not disturbed.”  
“Very well Sir. “

Sherlock heard the door shut with a sinking heart. He accepted a plate and the open sandwich Magnussen offered him without remark and obediently ate it. Sherlock knew the Alpha was annoyed that he had eaten so little of the meal at the Michelin starred restaurant but he disliked rich food and hadn’t enjoyed the heavy sauces that seemed to cover everything Magnussen ordered for him.  
“I see you have regained your appetite.” The Alpha said drily.  
Sherlock could think of no reply that was safe to make so remained silent.  
Magnussen took another mouthful of cognac and enjoyed its warm burn .  
“Undress my love.” Magnussen spoke the words softly.  
Sherlock stood nervously and obeyed , his hands shaking slightly as he slipped off his shoes and removed first his black jacket , then his dove grey fitted shirt and finally his black tightly fitted designer jeans , when he was only wearing his boxers he glanced at Charles before continuing to remove them . The clothes lay on the chaise longue behind Sherlock and with them much of his confidence.

“Get down on your knees.” The Alpha's voice sounded almost conversational.  
Sherlock knelt silent and naked before the fire on the rich Persian rugs. He fought down the desperate urge to apologize, knowing it would change nothing of what was about to happen. Magnussen looked him over calmly as he drank, allowing Sherlock to kneel silently before him.  
Finally the Alpha leant forward and tipped Sherlock’s face backwards with one damp finger hooked sharply under the boys chin. Sherlock’s gorgeous blue eyes with their silver ringed iris and thick dark lashes looked warily into the cold, pale blue eyes of his Alpha.  
“Place both hands behind your head.” Swallowing nervously Sherlock obeyed with the effortless fluidity of grace that Magnussen adored. Magnussen allowed himself a moment to enjoy the naked boy’s slim, lean beauty.  
The Alpha stood and reached up onto the marble fireplace, taking a slim black cane from its resting place and swishing it once lightly with his wrist before moving alongside Sherlock.  
“Hold out your hands, palm down.”  
Sherlock’s arms were trembling as he obeyed, his pale elegant, finely boned hands stretched out before him in the firelight.  
Magnussen lashed out suddenly, the cane striking Sherlock just below his knuckles. Sherlock gave a cry of shock and hugged his hands together to his chest as the blow stung painfully.  
“Hold them out.” The Alpha corrected Sherlock, his voice almost loving as he did so.  
As Sherlock stretched out his arms this time they were shaking and his hands trembled.  
Magnussen stroked the cane gently over the broken skin before raising his arm swiftly and striking down hard with all the power of his arm behind the blow. Sherlock exclaimed in pain and was shaking violently as he snatched his hands back, the red lash of the blow clearly visible.

Magnussen moved adjusting his stance and using the tip of his cane to flick Sherlock’s dark hair up revealing the raw Dominus bite. “When I take you to dinner on your 18th birthday I expect you to enjoy the food and be responsive to the company you are offered.”  
The Alpha prodded the tip of the cane at the raw flesh of the bond bite. “Lean forward onto your hands.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sherlock spoke, his voice showing clear signs of pain as he moved forward onto hands and knees. His pale beautiful back and ribs were now exposed to the Alpha.  
“Did I give you permission to speak? Be quiet.” Magnussen placed the cane delicately over the bond bite and rotated the cane in his fingers making it roll over Sherlock’s neck before raising it. “Count to five.” The Alpha tapped the cane lightly over the nape of Sherlock’s neck before abruptly whipping it down.  
“One, “Sherlock gasped! “ Two! Three! Four! Five!” When the blows stopped Sherlock sobbed for breath.  
Magnussen moved behind the boy allowing the cane to trace the bony line of Sherlock’s spine as the Omega mastered his pained breathing and awaited another blow silently.  
Magnussen tapped the cane lightly over each second bone of the Omega's delicately prominent spine and watched as Sherlock shook with trepidation. “When I invite you to dine with me in future you will try everything on your plate, regardless of your enjoyment of the food or not. “  
Sherlock stayed silent, knowing to reply would earn him further punishment.

Magnussen tapped the cane almost curiously along Sherlock’s delicate rib cage and touched it gently once to the small of the Omega's back before lashing the boy with a sudden explosive brutality along the length of his slender back.  
When the Alpha lowered the cane he was breathing hard and Sherlock was sobbing, his head lowered between his thin arms.  
Magnussen moved past the Omega, seating himself in his armchair and placing the cane gently upon the table as he poured himself another drink and took an appraising sip. “This cognac is really very complex, most enjoyable.” The Alpha looked dispassionately at Sherlock as the boy struggled to calm his breathing after the flurry of agonising blows. Placing the glass of cognac down gently upon the table the Alpha sighed as he watched Sherlock sob quietly from the pain which made him feel as though the skin of his back was on fire.  
Magnussen reached the fingers of one hand into the Omega's hair and ran a loose curl softly between his fingers admiring the silken texture. Sherlock’s pulse was stressed and elevated as Magnussens fingers found the swollen bite mark at the nape of Sherlock’s neck and let his fingers caress the raised welts left there by the five strokes of the cane he had meted out. The bond mark of his ownership held considerable eroticism for him. The raw tissue never healed allowing the Alpha to suckle at its leaking lymph and fill his mouth with Sherlock’s scent, even now the welts were leaking and wet and Magnussen stroked the sticky wetness into Sherlock’s skin.

“Thank me for taking the time to correct you.” Magnussen said softly  
Sherlock knew better than to look away as he spoke Magnussen noted with satisfaction. The Omega's eyes were tearful and his voice was ragged with pain.  
“Thank you for taking the time to correct me.” Sherlock said with a dull defeatism.  
Charles looked at the beautiful marks of strain clearly marking Sherlock’s young face. The more fragile the Omega looked the more sexually attractive he found him. There was a pale gothic beauty to Sherlock when he was beaten that made Magnussen harden to an uncomfortable degree.  
“You can get up now.” Magnussen waited until Sherlock had got to his feet, his movements a little stiff from the pain. “You look exhausted. You may kiss me and go to your room, I will join you later.”

Sherlock bent down obediently and pressed his lips briefly to Magnussens, the Alpha opened his thin lips and returned Sherlock’s kiss. Charles mouth tasted strongly of alcohol. Charles let Sherlock break the kiss and move back knowing he would demand more of the Omega shortly in bed.  
Sherlock bent to retrieve his clothes.  
“Leave everything where it is.” Sherlock’s head swung around to stare at the Alpha. Magnussen met Sherlock’s shocked gaze with a determined closed look that warned the boy against arguing. “Go to your room now.”  
Naked Sherlock walked to the door and opened it. Outside a maid gaped at the boy as he stepped bare into the corridor and walked down its long length to the doors that led to the private bedroom suites. Sherlock avoided all eye contact staring blankly ahead of him. The security guard on duty there ran his eyes over Sherlock’s naked body, discretely noticing the red welts of a beating that were livid on the boy's skin, before opening the door to the Omega's own private suite and holding it wide for Sherlock to step through, he locked the door shut behind the boy.

Sherlock could feel his heart racing as he stood naked just inside his own sitting room. Fighting down the urge to cry he walked into the bedroom and through to the huge wet room where he vomited the sandwich he had eaten into the toilet and flushed it twice. Walking to the sink Sherlock brushed his teeth and used mouthwash before splashing his face with cold water. Turning off the light in the en suite Sherlock walked through to the bedroom and slid into bed, laying on his side facing away from the door and hugging himself with arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the Alpha.  
An hour later Magnussen entered the bed room, undressed and slipped into bed behind Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes fixed unblinking on their joined reflection in the dark window glass as the Alpha began touching his sore, aching body Sherlock laid passive and wished he was a million miles away.


	14. Morning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauther spies on Magnussen and Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub con sex

There are times when even the largest house lies silent and still.  
Lauther loved watching the house and its occupants awake and start the day. There was something timeless about watching as the dark gave way to the dawn and the servants and household staff woke , dressed in their uniforms and began the task of preparing the house and ensuring its wealthy and demanding owner woke up to find everything he could possibly need was ready and waiting for him.  
The Beta butler took a thoughtful sip of black coffee as he looked at each of the many screens that showed every room in the house.  
Magnussen, had fallen asleep in Sherlock’s bed and was now showering in the en suite wet room, and the Omega was curled up on the very edge of the huge bed with only the top of his riotous head of dark curls visible above the crisp white of the sheet.  
The footage from the night before was already the subject of much gossip and Lauther had no doubt that the entire household staff would have seen Sherlock’s naked walk of shame by breakfast time.

Movement on the bedroom monitor caught the butler’s attention and he stared as Magnussen's lean but muscular figure emerged from the wet room with a towel slung low about his hips. Charles sat down on Sherlock’s side of the huge bed and pulled the sheet from his sleeping body with an abrupt tug, leaving the teen naked and exposed.  
There was a flurry of panicked movement as Sherlock was startled awake, the boy kicking out blindly as the Alpha caught him tight around one ankle and stopped him from rolling away, trapping Sherlock on his bruised back.  
Lauther watched the wordless confrontation between naked Omega and predatory Alpha as the man’s strong fingers locked and pulled so hard at Sherlock's slender ankle that Magnussen’s knuckles were white with exerted pressure. The butler could see Sherlock’s rib cage moving with every rapid shallow breath as he stared at the Alpha like a feral cat, his eyes nervous and wild.  
The confrontation was tense but Lauther knew it would only end one way, with Sherlock submitting and allowing the dominant Alpha to do as he wished.  
The longer Sherlock took to submit the worse things would be for him when he did.  
Suddenly the tension in Sherlock’s unwilling body went slack and Charles was able to pull the subdued boy effortlessly down the bed by one ankle. Magnussen spread Sherlock’s legs as wide as he could push them and worked a pillow under the teen’s slim hips, lifting his body up and opening the boy's legs out.  
Lauther licked his lips and swallowed as he stared guiltily at the screen.

Magnussen was lubing up three of his fingers with slick efficiency and Lauther stared with a dry mouth as he watched the Alpha work all three of them firmly into Sherlock’s tight little arse. The boy was soon panting on the pillows, his neck arched right back and his hands clenching hard at the sheet under him.  
Lauther felt his cock thicken and pulse as Charles lifted Sherlock’s long legs up and pushed them back towards his chest before bending his bearded face to the teen’s tight lubed pucker. The butler didn’t look away as Magnussen rimmed the boy.  
Sherlock seemed to flinch as the Alpha's mouth wetly covered his puckered hole and Lauther saw Magnussen impaling the Omega with his tongue, one strong hand fisting the boy’s slim cock as he stabbed his tongue repeatedly into Sherlock’s tender hole leaving it wet and wide and slow to close.  
Lauther groaned and stared intently at Sherlock’s face as the boy moaned helplessly with pleasure and raised both thin arms up hide his face as he writhed and thrashed under Magnussens jabbing tongue and the hand locked tight over his cock.  
Magnussen pulled back, his short fair beard soaked with lube and slick from rimming Sherlock’s hot little arse hole. Pulling the teens hands away from his face Magnussen slotted his heavier body over Sherlock’s and pressed the boy's thighs back lifting both the Omega's long legs over his shoulders. Magnussen was on top of Sherlock now and he let his curved cock slide blindly along the wet cleft of Sherlock’s arse before, pressing forcefully into the boy’s puckered ring of tight muscle.

Lauther was unzipped and desperately fisting his cock as it stood engorged and aching. He squeezed his shaft hard as Magnussen entered Sherlock on screen. The Beta could only imagine the silken, wet heat and the taut pressure around Magnussen's cock as it stretched the Omega’s tight little passage wide.  
Magnussen started with a series of firm sharp thrusts but built quickly to a rapid slam of his muscular hips into the boy, rocking Sherlock violently as the Alpha's wickedly curved cock bludgeoned its way in deeper. Lauther watched with a sick fascination, his fist pumping his own cock, as he saw Sherlock push with both hands hard against Charles strong shoulders. Perhaps the Omega wanted to slow the brutal pace or perhaps the deep thrusts were paining him but in the end Sherlock’s elegant hands were clutching hard at the Alpha's muscled shoulders and it was impossible to tell if the teen was aroused or distressed as Magnussen gave five brusque, driving thrusts into the boy's sweet little arse before stilling and tensing as he came, pulsing hotly as deep inside Sherlock’s body as he could go.  
As Magnussen came so did Lauther his aching cock caught in a fist he was squeezing brutally tight to approximate the imagined clenched, enveloping heat of Sherlock’s lovely tight body. The spasmodic sparks of orgasm made the Beta groan and his eyes rolled back as he came, thick creamy spurts of come spurting in ribbons from his aching cock.

Gasping Lauther stood with his cock caught in one come filled palm and watched as Magnussen rolled off the boy. The butler’s eyes never left Sherlock’s beautiful face and perfect pale body. Sherlock’s eyes were closed as he panted and he turned his face away from the Alpha and sought privacy for the shame he always felt when he came.


	15. Que Sera Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is exhausted and trying to hide out in bed .  
> Lauther delivers some very unwelcome news.

Sherlock was awake but pretending not to be, staying silent and hidden under the crisply laundered linen sheets and the fine silk edged blankets in a hot little fug of his own exhalations.  
There was a dull, bruised ache deep inside his body that made his stomach cramp and meant staying still, curled into a tight, miserable ball was the only halfway comfortable position he could find. On the nape of his neck Sherlock’s dominus bite felt weepy and raw, swollen from Charles prolonged suckling at it., the raised red weal’s around its rim were raw and tacky under Sherlock’s questing fingers as he cupped one hand over the bond bite and applied a gentle pressure to ease the throbbing pain.  
Sherlock’s mind was a muddled swirling mess of emotions and logical thinking was impossible, every time he tried a shameful scalding flood of images of himself and Charles came eddying back to him and he felt sick and overwhelmed before his mind flinched away from the realities of last night.  
Depressed and feeling soiled Sherlock slid his aching body carefully from the bed and walked naked into his wet room where he stood and stared bleakly at his pale and tired reflection in the huge mirror above the wash basin.  
“Whore,” Sherlock spoke to himself. “You filthy whore,” trying the words out matter of factly, making them fit since Charles called him the name so often.

Turning on the rainfall shower Sherlock stepped under its heavy fall of water and pushed his wet hair back with both hands, closing his eyes as the water deluged over his face and standing still in the hot spray until the wet room had filled with humid steam.  
Filling up both palms with shower gel Sherlock washed every single touch he could recall Magnussen making from his skin before reaching for the bottle of expensive shampoo and rubbing a palm full gently over his scalp which was still tender from Charles pulling hands.  
Finally Sherlock felt somewhat clean again and he reached blindly for the huge Egyptian cotton bath sheet and dried his face and body before dropping the wet towel onto the floor and stepping out from under the huge shower head toward the white, luxurious bathrobe that was hung on the other side of the wet room.  
As he turned Sherlock gave a violent start as his eyes saw a face looking right at him in the steamy bathroom mirror.  
“Shit,” Sherlock swore, his voice registering his total surprise. “You scared me!”  
Lauther stepped forward and held out the robe and Sherlock slipped into it hastily, all too aware of his nakedness.

“Good morning Sherlock. I bought your breakfast tray and a gift from Mr Magnussen.” The Beta said, picking up Sherlock’s wet towel as the Omega tied the robe tightly around his slim waist.  
“I didn’t hear you knock over the running water,” Sherlock replied, stepping past the Beta and walking back into his sitting room where a huge silver tray waited upon the coffee table, full of freshly squeezed orange juices, fresh fruit, croissants and scrambled eggs. Sherlock sat cross legged upon the couch and broke off a small piece of croissant. His stomach still felt nauseous after deep throating Charles the night before and Sherlock really wasn’t hungry although he knew he had to try and eat something or Lauther would report him.  
Lauther moved to the windows, drawing back the heavy floor length curtains and letting in the bright summer sun. Sherlock blinked as the room was flooded with brightness. He had drunk far too much last night in an attempt to anesthetize himself to the painful demands Charles made of him.

The croissant tasted greasily of butter in his mouth and Sherlock found he didn’t even want to swallow it although he forced it down with a mouthful of orange juice.  
“Would you like some eggs Sherlock?” Lauther said as he lifted the silver cover from over the eggs. The smell disgusted Sherlock.  
“I don’t want it, any of it. Take it away please.” Sherlock said urgently moving as far away from the tray with its mixed smells of food as he could.  
Sherlock swallowed trying to dislodge the sudden sick wave of nausea that caught in his throat. Spinning around, the Omega ran for the wet room, sprinting past a startled Lauther, and reached the sink just in time Sherlock’s sore stomach heaving violently as he retched emptily time and time again.  
As Sherlock stood back up Lauther held out a cold, wet facecloth and Sherlock gratefully took it and wiped its cooling dampness all over his face.  
“I will check with Mr Magnussen and if he authorizes it I will send Dr Hoi along to check on you shortly Sherlock, perhaps you should get back into bed again. “  
“I’m fine,” Sherlock answered.” Just a little sick. I’ll be okay now, I shouldn’t have eaten anything.”  
Lauther looked shrewdly at the young Omega.  
“What? What is it?” Sherlock asked.  
“When was your last heat Sherlock?” The Beta asked meaningfully.  
Sherlock froze as he did the maths ….his last heat had been a month ago, Oh God no! He was pregnant!


	16. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock seizes his chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for a suicide attempt .

“Do you ever wonder what the fuck those experiments of his are?” Davis said with a bored yawn.  
Screen twelve on the wall of ranked security screens showed Sherlock sat at one end of the long worktop engrossed in an experiment with a pipette and a line of test tubes while his science tutor Mr Patel was busy grading Sherlock’s last essay on his laptop.  
“Cigarette ash, “Merten’s replied. “ He had Alan collecting ash trays from all over the staff rooms. He says Sherlock can tell what brand you smoked, high tar, low tar, menthol, all that from only the ash.”  
“Bloody Hell!” Davis laughed. “I’m surprised the boss allowed that.”  
“You see the postcard from Alan up on the noticeboard in the staff mess?”  
“Postcard? I didn’t even know the thick bugger could write.” Davis joked. “What did it say?”  
“Wish you were here you lazy fucks? Bet you do!” Merten’s replied with a grin.

“I’m still bloody surprised he tore himself away from Sherlock long enough to take a bloody holiday.” Davis laughed. “Probably spends the whole two weeks whacking off over him.”  
“You think he wants to fuck the boy? He says it’s not like that.”  
“I’m sure he bloody does. You know what I think? If the boss man was out of the picture, Alan would have all ten inches up his arse before the boy could even bend over.” Davis leered obscenely.  
Merten’s frowned.  
“You don’t think so mate?” Davis snorted.  
“I agree he loves the boy but romantic, paternal maybe , not how you think, not all about the sex.” Merten’s answered.  
“Has he told you where this house is he owns?” Merten’s asked as he checked the images from camera’s 1-7 covering the front door and gardens.  
“Europe is all he told me! Alan’s a tight bugger when it comes to his personal shit. I knew him six years before he said a word about owning the bloody place,” Davis replied as he ran through the cameras on the first floor. “Not a bad idea though, little place of your own to retire too, couple of acres thats all yours, can’t go wrong with property.”

“Everything checked out ok on the ground cam’s,” Merten’s said.  
“What’s going on here then?” Davis said as Mr Patel, Sherlock’s tutor, answered a call on his mobile phone with a big smile.  
“Newly wed. The wife she has him, how’d you say it? Pussy whipped?” Merten’s replied and both guards gave a dirty laugh.  
“Don’t know why I’m laughing mate,” Davis joked. “It’s been bloody months since any woman pussy whipped me.”

In the science laboratory Sherlock glanced up from his experiment when Mr Patel’s phone rang and the tutor answered in Urdu. He gave a small smile when Mr Patel called his new wife “baby “ and a definite smirk when Mr Patel asked his wife Merriam if her mother was going out tonight so they could have some couple time.  
Mr Patel didn’t want to be paranoid but he had the uneasy feeling Sherlock could understand every word he said. Mr Patel knew the omega was prodigiously intelligent, Sherlock’s language tutor had said the boy had picked up enough Russian to read Dostoevsky in its original Russian after one day of study.  
“Carry on with your work Sherlock; I’m just stepping out for a minute.” The tutor said, punching in his code and stepping outside the door, closing it firmly behind him.  
“What’s that dozy fuck doing outside the lab?” Davis swore, standing up and reaching for the telephone to tell Mr Patel to get back inside.  
“It’s not a code red is it?” Merten’s said.” Sherlock hasn’t moved.”  
As he spoke Sherlock got up and crossed to Mr Patel’s open laptop, turning it around so the screen was hidden as his long fingers flew over the keyboard.  
“Bloody Hell! Get someone down there NOW!” Davis yelled into the speaker system as alarms began to sound and red lights flashed on every screen as they began to go black one by one. “Red alert! Sherlock Room 12! Code J. CODE J RED ALERT! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ARSES!”  
Davis yelled repeatedly as Mr Patel tried and failed to get back inside the laboratory, using his card key frantically and knocking , then banging at the locked door as all across the seven storey high Belgravia townhouse security systems crashed and alarms began to ring deafeningly.

Inside the laboratory unseen by any cameras Sherlock stood , took a large glass measuring beaker and selected four different chemicals from the shelves , mixing them together in the large beaker and stirring them with a glass stick, swallowing the liquid down before it had even stopped swirling round the beaker.  
Outside the locked door Mr Patel yelled Sherlock’s name repeatedly until three black clad security guards came storming down the corridor, shoved him violently aside and tried their own master card in the door, hammering upon it . Mr Patel stood back as the guards attacked the locked door with a police issue battering ram, slamming it aggressively to the right of the lock, ramming the polished door again and again, until the wood splintered and the guards burst through just as a flustered Dr Hoi arrived.  
Inside, on the blue tiled laboratory floor, Sherlock jerked helplessly in a fit , his back arched like a dying fish out of water , blood bubbling from his nose and mouth, amid the smashed glass of the beaker he had drunk from.


	17. Sherlock's Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a unexpected visitor .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of suicidal thoughts and a recent suicide attempt

Sherlock’s first reaction upon regaining consciousness and hearing the beep of hospital equipment was a weakly helpless anger and frustration , completely undiluted by any shred of thanks that he was still alive.  
His throat felt completely raw as he swallowed back the emotion that was making it hard to breathe. For a brief second tears pricked at the back of his eyes as emotions crashed over him before cool fingers took his wrist and efficiently located his pulse.  
“Tears Sherlock?”  
Sherlock’s eyes flicked open and he blinked in the late evening sunlight from the window until the voices owner had stood up and adjusted the blinds, throwing a soft shadow across the bed. Sherlock’s eyes were fixed upon his brother Mycroft, hidden away under the disguise of a doctor’s green surgical scrubs and sporting an impressive ginger beard and black rimmed glasses.  
“You ended the pregnancy Sherlock, I assume that was your intention, or was it to end yourself as well?” Mycroft’s voice was controlled as though he were merely discussing the weather but as he spoke his fingers stroked the back of Sherlock’s narrow hand gently, carefully avoiding the drip that was taped in place there.

Sherlock couldn’t answer his throat was burnt raw from the deadly, bitter mix of chemicals he had swallowed and aching from the urge to cry he was holding back. All he could do was allow Mycroft to deduce the truth in his face and he knew when his brother had done so from the expression of grieving sorrow that crossed Mycroft’s face.  
Mycroft gently turned Sherlock’s hand over and his thumb rubbed slowly across Sherlock’s palm as Mycroft saw for the first time the deep scarring over Sherlock’s wrist from his previous suicide attempt.  
“When Siger and Mummy bought you home from the maternity hospital in the Holmes family shawl Sherlock, Nanny called me to see your palm. It was tiny, crisscrossed with lines but Nanny showed me one line that ran all the way across your palm and around the corner of your little hand up onto the edge.” Mycroft allowed his finger tips to stroke delicately along its length. “Nanny called it your life line and she said it was so very long you would easily live until your nineties. “ Mycroft paused as his fingers found the lines end and traced it back to its beginning again. “Nanny was, as you know , a most ridiculously superstitious and sentimental old woman.”

Sherlock looked into Mycroft’s face and read the love there.  
“I want your word Sherlock as a Holmes that you will never attempt to end your life because of that man again.”  
Sherlock closed his eyes and sought refuge briefly in the darkness.  
“Your word Sherlock,” Mycroft asked again.  
Sherlock opened his defeated eyes and let Mycroft see clearly what it was he was asking of him, allowing his pain and the desperate longing for death to show undisguised on his young face along with a silent plea to be let go.  
Mycroft’s eyes flinched away from the brutal truth of his eighteen year old brother's longing for death and he touched a folded handkerchief to his eyes with his head turned but when his gaze came back to rest upon Sherlock it was determined.  
“Your word please Sherlock.”  
Sherlock opened his mouth, trying and failing to sound the words and Mycroft bent forward, supported Sherlock with his arm under his neck and lifted a plastic cup full of chipped ice to Sherlock’s parched lips. Sherlock sighed in relief as the frozen coldness soothed the raw tissue in his mouth and throat.  
“Promise,” Sherlock barely shaped the word and it was fainter than a whisper, almost inaudible but Mycroft heard and lent to brush aside the soft curls and place a kiss upon Sherlock’s pale forehead.  
“Thank you brother mine, now we both of us have promises to each other to keep.”  
Sherlock’s eyes closed in exhausted defeat and when he opened them again Mycroft was gone.


	18. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis , the guard in charge of surveillance when Sherlock made his suicide attempt , finds himself in deep trouble.

Davis had been sat alone and in the same position for over five hours now, sticky dark blood congealing in his short fair hair.  
As an ex-soldier of the parachute regiment he had been through basic training and he knew how to ignore bodily discomfort and remain calm and mentally prepared. He had never once thought his end would come trussed at ankle and wrists with plastic garden ties and sat on an Ikea chair until his arse was numb. It seemed surreal. The overhead electric strip lighting gave the large room with its white walls, stacked table and chairs and carpet tiled floor a harsh unforgiving glare that made his situation seem even more unreal.  
One fuck up when he should have acted faster, that’s all it had taken to bring him here , mouth covered in silver duct tape.  
He heard rather than saw the door opening behind him. C’mon you bastards he thought. Come on . Get the job done! He tensed expecting blows that never came, instead there was silence broken only by the harsh snorting breathing he was making through his broken, blood filled nose.

“Have you any idea of the value Sherlock holds for me?” To his shock the boss man himself spoke from immediately behind him, his lightly accented Danish voice sounded almost conversational.  
“An Omega such as my Sherlock..... teenage, acquired as an unbroken virgin, fertile, from an old established family line, with the IQ of a genius, a flawless body and his unique rare beauty.... has a value beyond mere millions. Should I need to replace him I doubt I could find his equal again. He is in all regards exceptional.”  
Magnussen paused and a second chair was placed in front of Davis facing him so closely that when Magnussen seated himself Davis was left staring straight into the man’s glacial blue eyes. Magnussen returned his stare with no sign of any visible emotion.  
“Even an incompetent such as you can surely understand then,” Magnussen snarled and his voice was suddenly terrifyingly stripped of its polite veneer, the bare bones of his fury filling every syllable with threatening menace. “How it is you find yourself here. Your ineptitude almost cost me my most prized possession.”

Davis couldn’t reply, the duct tape sealing his mouth shut and preventing any attempt at speech. Inside his head his mind repeated.... shit, shit, shit!  
Magnussen frowned as he stood, twisting his Cartier cuff-link until it lay straight on his shirt cuff.  
“Is the helicopter ready?”  
“Yes Sir, “the butler Lauther stepped forward, “the pilot is awaiting further instructions.”  
“Bring forward my wake up call to 9 with breakfast at 9-30. I will need the car at 10. Cancel my meeting at 11. I will visit Sherlock at 12”  
“Yes Sir.” Lauther replied.  
Davis couldn’t believe it, the boss was leaving! Jesus Christ he swore gratefully to himself, you got off light you lucky bastard.

Magnussen stepped forward, placing one repugnantly damp hand on Davis’s board shoulder clad in his blood stained t-shirt and leaning fastidiously down to lower his lips to the guards bruised ear in a parody of intimacy.  
“Did you think this was all? My Omega lays in a hospital bed, the child he was carrying, _my unborn child _, dead.” There was an angry hiss behind every word that made Davis think of a snake, poised to strike at the slightest movement of its prey.__  
“The helicopter is for you, it will fly you out to sea, towards Finnish waters.”  
Davis swallowed his Adams apple bobbing in his throat, blood from his broken nose filling his stomach with nausea.  
“You, “Magnussen spat the word out contemptuously, his spittle spraying wetly over Davis’s ear, “Will be dropped like the worthless trash you are, out at sea. It will be as if you never existed. Take him”

____

Davis jerked in horror, his body falling hard to the floor, thrashing against the hands that sought to carry him away to his death, overpowered on the carpet tiled floor inches from Magnussens polished shoes.  
The tape rubbed from his face, freeing his mouth as he shouted. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Bastard!” Manhandled over onto his front and pinned there, screaming in retaliation. “You sick bastard!” Davis roared. “Sherlock fucking hates you, you’re why he did this! Do you hear me you bastard, your Omega hates you!”  
Magnussen stepped so close Davis could see his disheveled, beaten reflection in the man’s black polished shoe leather, placed the sole of his shoe on Davis cheekbone and pressed down harder and harder until with a crack the bone broke. Davis yelled in agony.  
“Take him away.” Magnussen stepped back and stood impassively by as Davis was hauled to his feet and dragged out.

“Make up Sherlock’s room. Remove all his books, all his writings, his violin and sheet music, close down and dismantle the chemistry laboratory. Cancel all his tutors. Instruct the hospital that I wish him discharged tomorrow into the care of Dr Hoi.” Magnussen paused. “Terminate the employment of all of the bodyguards involved. Bring me Mr Patel’s personal file and see personally that all Davis’s personal effects are incinerated.”  
Lauther nodded his assent and with that Magnussen was gone.


End file.
